


Bad Wolf

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Bad Wolf

The Doctor had begun to talk to himself. In and of itself this was not unusual, but given his six months on this particular ward, it was a bit problematic. 

When Rose arrived at six am the staff showed no concern for the dark circles under her eyes or her lank hair, they had news to deliver and damn it they were going to give it, regardless of whether she wanted to hear it. They relayed the news in the solemn tones reserved for those who work with the ones without much time. 

Rose listened patiently, nodding and humming in all the right places. However it didn't cause her the same obvious worry it did the staff, indeed there was a distinct lightening to her eyes when they got to the bit where the Doctor was saying silly words and the more words they relayed, the larger the smile grew on her face.

She took off running down the hall before they'd even got to the strangest part, leaving them gaping behind her. Not waiting to hear what they said meant that when Rose flung open the door to the Doctor's room, she was wholly unprepared for the scrawled words across every surface.

Her stride hardly broke however and she was across the room, arms around the Doctor before the door had even swung closed behind her. There was recognition in his eyes, more than yesterday, but she knew it was just a matter of time, knew that the months of worry and waiting were coming to an end. Because written over and over again throughout the room were the words "Bad Wolf." And she was going to lead him home.


End file.
